Life Change
by iliveindrwhoville
Summary: Bella and Emmett move to Forks after their parents untimely death. Bella and Emmett live with Carlisle Cullen and his family as stated in their parents will. Bella meets Edward and has an instant connection. Rated T for upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Going to Forks

Going to Forks

The plane landed with a slight thump. We were finally in Port Angeles, Washington. My eyes were red and puffy with all the crying I'd been doing lately. There were also dark rings under my eyes from my lack of sleep. A loud snore came from the seat next to me. Apparently Emmett had no trouble sleeping.

"Emmett? Hey Em? The plane's landed. Hello?" I started to shake my brother awake. He made a low grunt.

"Five more minutes please Mom?" he mumbled. My heart stopped. Mom. I couldn't believe that she was gone, and Dad too.

"Emmett, please wake up. It's Bella. We're in Port Angeles now. C-Carlisle should be out there to p-pick us up," I choked out the sentence through yet another wave of tears. Emmett's eyes snapped open then darted to my face, gauging my reaction to his accidental words.

"I'm sorry Bells. I didn't mean… it just… well, it just slipped out," he said miserably. I felt terrible. He shouldn't be worrying about me, he should be mourning himself. I calmed down and gave him a weak smile.

"No problem brother bear," he smiled when I used his nickname, "let's go meet Carlisle." Emmett just nodded his head. We exited the plane and went to baggage claim.

Once we got there we looked around for Carlisle. I suddenly realized that we had no idea what this Carlisle look like. We'd never seen him before; he was supposedly our parents' friend from "back in the day". Charlie and Renee, my parents, had put him and his wife Esme on their will to take care of us. "Just incase anything bad ever happens," they'd said once. Well, it did, and here we are. Tears started to form, but I took control and forced them back. I would not cry anymore, at least in public.

A blonde man with the looks of a movie star began to walk toward us. When he was in front of us he said, "Excuse me, are you Emmett and Bella? Charlie and Renee's kids." We nodded. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. My wife and the rest of the family are at the house. I didn't think that you would want too many people here." I smiled at him. I think I already like this guy.

"Thank you so much sir. I can't tell you how grateful we are that you're taking us in. Especially on such short notice," I told him, and it was the truth.

"It's no trouble at all, and please, call me Carlisle." His tone had certain gentleness to it; I could tell that we'd get along fine. "I think your bags are coming now," he said. Emmett and I walked over to the baggage claim and waited until we saw our luggage come around. Emmett picked them up and set them on the ground. I reached towards my bag but Carlisle got to it first.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I can carry it," I said.

"Please, let me," he said. I smiled uncertainly at him and he turned and started walking towards the exit. Emmett and I stayed a small distance back from Carlisle, just enough for us to talk without him overhearing.

"Are you holding up okay Bells?" Emmett asked. I could tell he was concerned about me.

"I'm fine Em. Carlisle seems really nice," I said.

"Yeah he does, but we still have to meet the rest of his family," Emmett replied.

Throughout the car ride to Forks, Emmett kept shooting glances at me, checking to see if I was holding up okay. After about a half hour of this, I got aggravated. "Emmett I'm fine, you don't have to keep checking on me." I snapped. His shoulders slumped a little and I instantly regretted my outburst. "I'm sorry brother bear. It's just… I wish that you didn't feel the need to keep checking on me. I feel like you worry too much about me and not enough about yourself. I haven't even seen you cry yet. Not since we first found out about Mom and Dad."

"That's okay squirt," he said, and ruffled my hair. "I'm just caught up in checking on if my little sis' is okay. Besides, I'm dealing with everything my own way. You don't have to worry about me.

"We're here," said Carlisle. I jumped. I had forgotten that he was there with us. I heard Emmett chuckling from beside me so I elbowed him in the side.

"Ouch," he mumbled. That caused me a giggle of my own. Emmett's eyes softened at the sound of my laugh. I hadn't laughed once since Mom and Dad died.

"I have to warn you, my daughter Alice is a little… exuberant. She'll probably," he was interrupted by an earsplitting screech, "do that," he finished. "Well, I should introduce you to the family," he said. He had a mixture of excitement and exasperation in his tone. Emmett and I walked towards the trunk to get the suit cases but Carlisle said, "Don't worry about the suitcases; we can come back for them later." He then led us toward his house.

--

A/N: So, any good? Review and tell me what you think. Should I keep going?


	2. The Cullens

Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot this in the last chapter

Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot this in the last chapter! I do not now nor have I ever owned Twilight, no matter how much I want it. That lies solely within the powers of Stephenie Meyer, and may I just say she does a fabulous job!!

--

The house was huge, and beautiful. I couldn't believe that I would be living here. I was completely awestruck by how huge the living room was. "Emmett, Bella, this is our family," said Carlisle. I looked to where he was pointing. They were standing by the staircase and were the most beautiful people I had ever seen. This is my lovely wife Esme, said Carlisle. He gestured to a woman with shoulder-length, wavy, caramel colored hair. Here eyes were a light brown with golden flecks. She was beautiful, like meeting a fairytale princess in the flesh.

"It's so nice to meet you Emmett, and you Bella," said Esme with sincerity.

"Thank you," said Emmett while I said, "It's nice to meet you too." Emmett and I glanced at each other, a slight smile playing at the edge of our lips.

"These are my daughters Alice and Rosalie. Alice is a junior in high school like you Bella, and Rosalie is a senior in high school like you Emmett," said Carlisle.

"Oh my gosh Bella it's so great to meet you! I can't wait until we can go shopping together!! I'll do your make-up too, and your nails, and your hair, and- oh! I'm just so excited! Oh! It's nice to meet you too Emmett!" said Alice, amazingly all in one breath. Alice looked sort of like a pixie. She had spiky black hair and was very short. Even shorter than my 5' 4", she also had very deep blue eyes.

Rosalie, a tall and leggy blonde who would give any model a run for their money, rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I'm glad to meet you both, just not as bubbly as Alice." I turned to look at Emmett, but his eyes were glued to Rosalie's violet ones.

"It's very nice to meet you," he said, but his voice sounded a little strange. He just kept staring at Rosalie.

"Yes, very nice to meet you," I said a little shy. Probably because of how many things Alice had said she was going to do to me.

"And last but not least, my son, Edward, he's also a junior in high school. Alice and Edward are twins, fraternal of course seeing as they look almost nothing alike," said Carlisle. I turned to look at Edward and my breath caught. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever met. He had auburn hair that had that perfect, unruly nature. His eyes were a piercing green, and his face was so beautiful that you can't even describe it. He was like a Greek god.

"Hello Emmett, hello Bella," he said. His voice made my knees weak. It was velvety smooth and melodious. It made my heart react in a way it never has before. I felt like a complete idiot because I was speechless. So I just smiled timidly.

"So, Emmett, Bella, would you like to see your rooms?" asked Carlisle, which interrupted my ogling of Edward. I unwillingly pulled my eyes from Edward's magnificent face and towards Carlisle.

"Sure," I said.

"Well then, just follow me. Edward, can you get their bags from the car?" Carlisle asked his son who responded with a nod of his head before exiting the room. "Come on then," said Carlisle cheerfully. He led us up the large staircase and to the second floor. "This is where Rosalie and Alice's rooms are," said Carlisle. "My wife and I have a room on the first floor of the house. My office is also here on the second floor." He then continued up the staircase into a third floor. There were four doors in the hallway.

"The door at the very end is Edwards," he said, gesturing to the last door on the right. "These two will be yours," he said, "I thought that you two would prefer rooms closer to each other. You two can choose which of the rooms you would prefer. I'll just leave you to decide. You can come down in about thirty minutes to the kitchen for lunch, but if you would rather be alone, I would understand." He turned around and descended the staircase, leaving us alone.

"So Squirt," said Emmett, "which room do you want? You know me; I don't care as long as there's a bed to crash in!"

"I don't know Em, why don't we look at them both and then decide," I offered. He nodded so I turned to the door next to Edward's and opened it. An audible gasp emitted from my mouth. "Wow," I breathed, "it's so beautiful." The room was the size of the living room in our old two story house in Phoenix. It was decorated with an array of blues and pale gold. At the opposite end of the entrance was another door.

"Where do you think that leads to?" asked Emmett.

"I don't know, let's check it out," we went and opened the door. It turned out to lead to a balcony. It turned out that Edward's room had an adjoining balcony. "This is amazing," I said, completely in awe.

"Okay, you get this room," said Emmett. I couldn't believe he was giving this room to me, it was amazing.

"No way Em, you totally deserve this room," I told him. My voice, however, didn't hold much conviction.

"Just take it Squirt," he said, then left the room. I sighed an exasperated sigh and went back into the room. My breath caught.

"Hello," said that velvety voice. I could never get enough of that voice, no matter how long I lived. "I've got your luggage," Edward said. When I said nothing he went on, "Uh- I see you've chosen the room next to mine." I just stood there staring at him, not uttering a word. "Well… um… are you coming to lunch?" he asked, obviously making an effort to talk to me.

I finally found my voice and said, "I don't know, I don't know if I'm very hungry right now. Besides, I don't know where the kitchen is." He looked relieved that I had finally said something to him.

"I could show you… if you wanted me to that is," he offered. "I'm not that hungry either, I could give you a tour of the house, a proper one that is." I gave him a friendly smile and nodded my head.

"That'd be great," I said while walking towards the door. Edward took my hand unexpectedly, causing me to gasp. An electric shock ran through my body coming from our connected hands. I looked into Edward's eyes and saw the shock on his face. _He must have felt it too_, I thought. Edward leaned in towards me, staring at my lips. _He's going to kiss me, oh my goodness, he's going to kiss me_, my frantic mind thought.

--

A/N: So what'd you think? I loved all of your reviews!! For everyone's information: Bella is 16 and a junior in high school, as are Edward and Alice. Emmett is 18 and a senior, along with Rosalie. Jasper will be coming into the story very soon; he will be 17 and a senior in high school. Keep your reviews coming!! The more you review the faster I update!!


	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Twilight, no matter how much I want it. That lies solely within the powers of Stephenie Meyer, and may I just say she does a fabulous job!!

The Kiss

When his lips met mine I thought I was going to melt and fire coursed through my veins. I had never felt so alive in my life. His lips were so soft and warm, and our lips moved perfectly together. _Nothing can ruin this moment_, I thought. Well, that was until I heard a shout.

"Get the hell away from my sister!" _Oh crap_, I thought,_ Emmett_. Edward and I sprang apart at the sound of my brother's voice.

"Emmett, I can explain," said Edward hurriedly, but he was too late, Emmett grabbed Edward and pinned him against the wall in a choke-hold.

"Explain what," shouted Emmett, "explain why you're all over my sister?!"

"He was not 'all over me'" I shouted back. I wasn't going to just stand there and take Emmett shouting at me and Edward. "It was one kiss! It's not like he was groping me!" Emmett stood there stock still, I had never yelled at him like that. Never. "I'm sorry Em," I said, covering my face with my hands. "I can't believe I yelled at you like that."

"Me neither," said Emmett, shock still on his face; I then put my hands down.

"But you did deserve it," I replied, "and I think you should let go of Edward." Emmett looked at Edward like he forgot he was there, and then released his firm hold on him. Edward gasped and started gulping in air, Emmett must have been cutting off his air supply. "I also think you should go now Emmett," I told him, but I was still looking at Edward.

"What, why," Emmett asked me.

"Because, Edward was going to give me a tour of the house, and besides, you should go cool off. You need to realize I can take care of myself," I glanced at Emmett for a moment while saying this; he understood the reasons I was saying this. He knew that it wasn't just about me and Edward, but Mom and Dad as well.

"I guess so," he sighed. "Well Edward, if I hear that you've been mistreating my sister, you'll have hell to pay." Then he left the room, making sure to leave the door open behind him.

"I'm sorry," said Edward's perfect, velvet voice. I looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you sorry? It was Emmett who was being an idiot," I told him.

"I mean that that kiss shouldn't have happened, that was irresponsible."

"You…regret it," this couldn't be happening. I mean, he started it right? He can't regret something he started.

"No, no! Of course I don't regret the kiss. I just meant that I shouldn't have been so forward; that wasn't very gentlemanlike." Relief flooded through me at his words; he didn't regret it. "How about I make it up to you," he said. "How does dinner and a movie sound? Tomorrow night, say 5:30?" My face lit up, he was asking me on a date. Wait, this was a date, right?

"Like, on a date," I asked, just to be sure.

"Yes," he said, "a date. That is, if you wanted to." He looked down nervously, and he looked so incredibly cute.

"I'd love to," I said, then leaned forward to kiss him again. He took the hint and closed the rest of the space between our lips for a brief, yet still sweet and very breathtaking, kiss.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been super busy. Between school and my job and homework and chores and trying to keep up with my favorite fan fictions, it's been crazy!! Well, I'll try to update more often, but I will stop the story indefinitely if I don't get any reviews, so review if you want to keep the story!!


	4. The Tour

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Twilight, no matter how much I want it. That lies solely within the powers of Stephenie Meyer, and may I just say she does a fabulous job!!**

**Okay, before you read the chapter there are a few things everyone should know. First: Bella calls Emmett "brother bear" once in a while because that's what she called him when they were younger. Second: Emmett and Bella both have the last name Swan; Edward does not have Masen in his name because he's never been a Masen. Third: I do not plan on any vampires or wolves being in this story, but you never know, I may change my mind. That's it for now I guess, enjoy the chapter!**

The Tour

When Edward and I went downstairs for the beginning of the tour, Alice came up to us. "What was all that shouting," she asked. Edward and I exchanged glances.

"Oh nothing," I said, "just Emmett being Emmett, you get used to it." Confusion was evident in her eyes and I could tell that she wasn't convinced.

"If you say so," she said. "So, what are you two up to?"

"Just giving Bella a proper tour of the house," said Edward.

Alice's face lit up, "Oooh! Can I come too?" She was so excited that I couldn't turn her down.

"Sure, why not," I said. Edward started at the front door. He said that for a proper tour, you have to start at the beginning. From the front door, he led me to the living room, then to the kitchen. In the kitchen, the rest of the Cullens were situated around a large table eating sandwiches. Carlisle asked if we were staying for lunch, but we politely declined saying we were touring the house. Through another door in the kitchen, we went into the dining room.

It was amazing. There was a large mahogany table, even larger than the one in the kitchen, in the middle of the room directly under a gorgeous chandelier. The window was large and had the same view of the balcony from my room except two floors lower. From the dining room, we went back into the living room where we passed a door.

"That's our parents' room," Alice explained before Edward got the chance. We went up the stairs and onto the second floor. "Oh, you have to see my room Bella!" squealed Alice.

"Um, okay," I said. Alice's face broke out into a huge smile and she yanked me into her room. It was definitely a girl's room. There was a full length mirror in one corner that was next to a closet. The closet was huge, the size of my room at my old house. Thinking of my old house brought a wave of sadness over me, but I pushed it down; I didn't want to be sad right now.

Also in Alice's room was a large vanity for make up. Alice saw me looking and squealed with excitement. "You should totally let me do your make up! Come over tomorrow and I'll give you a complete make over. Then we can have a movie night and-"

"Sorry Alice, but I've got plans tomorrow night," I interrupted.

"Plans? With who? You've only been here for a couple of hours," she protested. I looked to Edward in hopes that he would explain; I didn't know how to explain that after knowing her brother for two hours that I already had a date with him, and kissed him…twice.

"With me Alice; she has plans with me," he told her.

"Well they can't be that important, just cancel. Please, I really want to hang out with Bella," she put on a pouty face and pulled out some major puppy dog eyes.

"They kind of are important Alice," I said. "We're going on…" I paused. I didn't know quite how to put this.

"Going on…" she urged.

"A date, we're going on a date," I held my breath for her reaction, hoping it was a good one. She squealed so loud that the whole house must have heard her.

"Oh my gosh!! I can't believe it! This is so amazing! My little brother's going on his first date!" gushed Alice. Wait, first date; this would be Edward's first date?

"What do you mean 'little'? You were born one minute before me, that doesn't make me your 'little brother'," he said. Alice rolled her eyes.

"First date," I questioned. Edward blushed, making him look impossibly adorable.

"Well, I've never _actually_ been on a date before," he said, shuffling his feet.

"It's not that he hasn't been asked he just hasn't liked anyone enough. You must be really special Bella," Alice said with a huge grin on her face.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed Edward. I've never been on a date either," I said, then looked down at my own feet, "I've never even been asked."

"Don't worry about it Bella," Alice said cheerfully. "Well that settles it, you are waking up bright and early tomorrow Bella, I'm getting you all dolled up for your first date! You two hurry along now, I've got to get planning for tomorrow! And I have to tell everyone else of course! I'll call Jasper and invite him for dinner tonight…" Alice trailed off and started pushing us out of the room.

Edward finished off the tour in his room. It had a huge stereo system and a large cd rack filled with cd's. It was a pretty large collection, but not over the top (**A/N: Edward hasn't had all those years to collect cd's**). There was also a large bookcase filled with books. Edward picked up a remote control and pushed a button; smooth jazz filled the room. The music wasn't loud but the surround sound was amazing; it was like the band was in the room with us. I skimmed my eyes over his book collection. He had pretty good taste. There were classics like _Pride and Prejudice_ and _The Count of Monte Cristo_, but there were also more modern things like the Harry Potter series.

I turned around to find Edward staring at me. I started to blush and look down at my feet once again. He was suddenly in front of me and tilting my chin up.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said, "you're just so beautiful. I couldn't help but stare." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not-" he put his finger on my lips to silence me.

"Yes you are. If you weren't I wouldn't have told you that." His eyes were smoldering as he removed his finger from my lips. He then tipped my head up further and bent down to kiss me. Just when our lips were a centimeter apart, his door flew open. We sprang apart again, thinking it was Emmett, but who we saw there was Rosalie.

"Well, well, well," she said with a slight smile on her face. "My little brother finally found someone. I heard about the big date." My face was a deep shade of red and Edward's face was a shade of pink. Rosalie chuckled at our reactions.

"Did you want something Rose," asked Edward, trying to get rid of her I guess.

"What? Can't a girl come say hi to her brother once and a while," she said while fluttering her eye lashes, feigning innocence.

"Sure she can, but you usually don't," he replied.

"Well you _usually_ don't have anything remotely interesting going on in your life," she said. "_Anyway_, so Bella, would you mind having a chat with me…alone," she asked. I was shocked to say the least. Did she have a problem with me going on a date with Edward?

"Sure, yeah, okay," I said nervously, and then followed her out of the room. She led me down the stairs and into what I assumed was her room. She sat down on her bed and patted the space next to her for me to sit down. I walked over to the bed timidly and sat down.

"You have no reason to be nervous Bella," she said, "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot," I said, trying to sound casual.

"Well, I was wondering if you thought…well…if Emmett might like me," she asked, sounding uncertain. She snapped her head up when I started to laugh. "Oh, okay, I guess that's a no."

"No! I was laughing because I didn't think that you had to ask. He was practically drooling over you earlier," I said, holding back my laughter. Her face immediately lit up.

"Really," she sounded so happy that she might just burst.

"Really," I said. "So, this wasn't about me and Edward?"

"No, but since you're here you could fill me in on the details." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I laughed.

"I would, but I think Alice might get a little jealous that I didn't tell her first." At that, Rosalie laughed.

"You're definitely right about that," she said. "How about I help Alice get you ready tomorrow and you can fill us both in."

"Sure, that'd be great," I said. I was glad that I was getting along with both Alice and Rosalie.

"Cool, I'll let you get back to Edward so you can…continue what you were doing before." I blushed furiously for the millionth time that day. She laughed and said, "Go on, go on." I got up and was almost to the door when she called, "Make good choices!" while laughing hysterically.

When I got back to Edward's room he asked what Rosalie wanted to talk about. I didn't think that I should tell him about Rosalie and Emmett; it wasn't my business to tell, so I just told him it was "girl stuff". He accepted my answer without prodding at all; I liked that he didn't try to pry into other people's business.

"So, tell me about yourself," he said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Hmm, how about I ask one question and then you ask one question. We have to answer every question truthfully, okay?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Okay, what's your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, but never call me Isabella. I'm not very fond of my full name." He smiled a breathtaking crooked smile making me loose my train of thought.

"Your turn," he said.

"Oh right," I said blushing, he must think I'm an idiot. "What's your full name?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, and never call me Eddie. I hate that," he told me causing me to laugh. "What's your favorite color?"

"It varies depending on my mood. Today I think my favorite color is green."

"Why?" he asked me. _Uh oh_, I thought. My favorite color was green because it was the color of his eyes, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"You already asked your question," I said. "It's my turn. Can you play any musical instruments?" I asked trying to make him forget about the color thing.

"Yes, the piano. I've played since I was five years old. Why is your favorite color green?" _So_ _much for changing the subject_, I thought.

"Fine, it's because…well, it's because it's the color of your eyes okay!" I was blushing again and averting my eyes from his gaze.

"Look at me Bella," my eyes unwillingly met his. "Don't be embarrassed about that. I think that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Usually brown eyes have no depth to them, but yours seem to have unending depth to them. I'm not embarrassed to say it." I smiled at him, he was incredibly sweet.

We continued talking for hours. We only stopped because we were called down for dinner, and since we hadn't eaten lunch, we were starving.

When we got to the bottom of the staircase, we found Alice there with someone else. He was tall and muscular, but not as much as Emmett. He had blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Bella," squealed Alice, "this is Jasper, my boyfriend!"

"Hi," I said timidly. He smiled at me and I instantly felt comfortable.

"Hello Bella, Alice has been telling me a lot about you. I hear you and Edward have a date tomorrow night," Jasper said, causing me to blush. We all walked to the dining room together for dinner. Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme at the opposite end. Alice sat with her back to the window with Jasper right next to her. Rosalie sat next to Jasper; Edward sat across from Alice pulling me down next to him. Emmett sat on the other side of me.

"So, I hear that Edward and Bella have a date tomorrow evening," said Esme. When Alice said she was telling everyone, she meant it.

"Yes, Bella and I have a date tomorrow evening," said Edward. My heart was beating rapidly, and Edward must have known I was feeling nervous about his parents' reaction; he put his hand on my knee and gave it a squeeze in order to comfort me.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about you two not getting along," she said making Carlisle chuckle. They sounded pleased that Edward and I were going out together; I let out a sigh of relief. The rest of dinner went by like a breeze. There was pleasant conversation going around and I couldn't help but notice the looks passing between Emmett and Rosalie. _They definitely like each other_, I thought smugly.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been looking for a beta to help me out, so if anyone knows a good beta, or if you are yourself a good beta, message me. So PLEASE review and send me any questions you might have.**


	5. PreDate Jitters

**Sorry it's been forever since I've updated! Please forgive me, but my glasses broke, and I had a final, and a book report, and tons of essays to write. I'll try to update faster in the future! It should be easier since summer is just around the corner. Well enjoy the chapter, even though it's short. (Sorry again!)**

Pre-Date Jitters

I was sleeping peacefully when I felt two little hands on my shoulders shaking me.

"Bella, Bella, wake up. Wake up!" I heard a familiar pixie-like voice shout. My eyes opened slowly and I saw Alice's face directly above mine. "Get up Bella; it's time to get ready for your date with Edward!" I turned and looked at my clock.

"8:30! Alice, my date isn't until 5:30 tonight!" I complained. Alice rolled her eyes at me and yanked me out of my bed by my arm. For such a little person she sure was strong. The next thing I new, I was showered, dressed and in Alice's bright yellow Porsche with Rosalie and Alice, headed for the mall.

The mall wasn't too busy, but seeing as Port Angeles was a small town, it wasn't much of a surprise. Alice and Rose took me to a fancy store and took practically every item of clothing in the store and made me try them on. I could now see why we had to get up so early in the morning to prepare for my date.

I still couldn't believe that I was going out on a date with Edward. It seemed too good to be true that I met Edward; he was so perfect. I could already tell that I was falling for him. _I wonder if he feels this way about me too,_ I thought.

"That's it," a squeal broke through my thoughts, "the perfect outfit!" Alice was smiling so broadly that I thought her face might actually split in two. I looked to see which outfit I was wearing, there were so many that I had lost track. "Not too dressy, but not too casual. It's perfect!"

The dress was strapless. It was brown, yellow, and green; nice earth-toned colors. (**Dress on profile**). Like Alice said: not too dressy but not too casual. I nodded my head to show Alice that I liked the outfit.

"Go get changed back into your clothes so we can pay for the outfits," she told me. I was about to go back into the dressing room when something about her sentence stopped me.

"Wait," I said, "outfits? As in plural… like more than one?"

"Duh Bella," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "weren't you listening before when I was telling you which outfits we were buying you?" Oops, that was when I was thinking about Edward. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I was… distracted," I said.

Rose smirked and said, "I bet." To which I gracefully replied by sticking my tongue out.

When we returned to the house, I was locked in Alice's room and put through endless torture. By endless torture I mean manicures, pedicures, facials, and etcetera. About half-way through my torture Rose reminded me of why she offered to help me today.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened with Edward yesterday?" she asked me.

"Oooh," squealed Alice, "yes, tell us Bella!" I was thankful that the facial mask they had on me was covering my blush.

"I guess I could tell you," I said. I hesitated; how was I supposed to sum up one of the best moments of my life?

"Bella!" complained Alice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm telling!" I said, exasperated. "Well, I was on the balcony outside of my room, and then I went inside. When I went back into the room, Edward was there to drop off my luggage. He was trying to talk to me, but I just stood there ogling him. He probably thought I was an idiot for staring like that. When I finally was able to talk, Edward offered to give me a tour of the house, which I, of course, accepted. He took my hand to lead me out of the room and…" I paused, remembering the sensation.

"Bella," Alice's voice broke me out of my trance, "you can't just stop in the middle of the story like that! What happened?" I smiled before continuing.

"Well, when our hands touched it was like an electric shock flowed through us. Then I noticed him staring at my lips and leaning down, and I knew he was going to kiss me. We seemed to be going in slow motion." I paused again, knowing it would bug them.

"Bella," Rose cried out in frustration. I gave a small laugh.

"And then we kissed," they both gave an 'aww', they were a great audience. "It was the most magical, amazing thing I've ever experienced. That is, until Emmett came bursting through," I said, annoyance coloring my voice. They both gasped. "Emmett, my idiot of a brother, grabbed Edward by the throat and pinned him against the wall."

"He didn't!" gasped Rosalie. I nodded.

"Yes he did, but don't be too hard on him. He can't seem to accept that I can take care of myself. After I calmed Emmett down and he left, Edward asked me on a date. It was so he could make up for not being a gentleman, as he put it. Then we kissed again and he took me on a tour of the house."

"Wow," said Alice, "that's so cute!" I, of course, was blushing furiously.

At five fifteen, I was all ready for my date with Edward. Well, with my appearance, not mentally. I had never been on a date before; I didn't know what to do. As if she could sense my panic, Alice came over to comfort me.

"There's no reason to be worried Bella, it'll be fine," she said.

"How would you know? It's not like you can tell the future. What if I make an idiot of myself? What if Edward doesn't like me? What if-"

"Bella," Alice cut me off, "everything will be fine. You won't make an idiot of yourself, and of course Edward likes you. If he didn't he wouldn't have asked you on a date. Now, take a deep breath and relax. It's time for your date, come on!" I did like Alice said and took a deep breath. I stood up and followed Alice to the living room, where, much to my horror, the entire family was gathered.

However, Edward caught my eye immediately and it seemed as if nothing else mattered; we were the only two people on the planet. Edward was dressed in beige dress pants and a green-striped polo that brought out the green in his eyes. It was stunning. He met me at the bottom of the staircase.

"You look stunning," he said, causing me to blush.

"I was thinking the same thing about you," I admitted. He smiled a dazzling, crooked smile that nearly made my heart stop.

"Are you ready?" he asked me, holding out his hand. I nodded my head and took his hand in mine.

"Be back at a reasonable hour," called Esme before we walked out the door.

"Yes Mom," Edward called back. Then we were out of the door and on our first date.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! If I don't get any reviews, I'll just cancel the story. It's not a threat, just letting you know. By the way, I have a poll on my profile, check it out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm putting this simply; I do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: I'm putting this simply; I do not own Twilight.

AN: I would like to apologize to all of my readers. I'm sorry to say that I am putting an ending to this story. I would have had it up sooner, but my computer was, and still is, broken. I am using my brother's computer for this (even though he doesn't know). This is at least a temporary ending. Who knows, maybe I'll get inspiration and pick it up again.

The End

The date was amazing and Edward was so sweet. He opened doors for me and held my hand…the perfect first date. I didn't know it then, but I was quickly falling in love with him, just as he was with me.

We were together all throughout high school and college, not without our fights of course. With our stubborn nature, how could we not fight? Luckily, we had amazing family and friends that got us through it. It took me a while to get over my parent's death, but with Edward, Emmett, and the Cullens, I was able to find peace with their death.

Edward proposed after freshman year of college. We got married after our graduation though. Edward is now a famous musician and I am a book editor. We have two lovely children, a boy and a girl.

Emmett and Rose married a year before Edward and I, but one year after Alice and Jasper.

Even now, I can't believe that all this has happened. That year, I had a huge life change.

AN: Thank you so much for reading my little story, am sorry that it ended so fast. I wish I could have done better. From now on I am going to plan the story and have it written before I put it on fanficiton. That way, it will end correctly. Review, even if it's a flame.


End file.
